


An fresh start

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: The bite of 87 has been horrific suprisngly everyone when the victim didn't press charges, prompting the pizza place to still be open.Mr. Fazbear struggles with the guilt with what happened all those years ago, to his surpise meeting thr victim who was now 25 in an store.Inviting Mike to the pizza place to show rhe improvements they had made, the two males never expected to fall in love.Or for Mike to forgive and befriend the creatures who changed his life forever.
Relationships: Bonnie & Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's), Foxy & Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's), Freddy Fazbear & Mike Schmidt, Golden Freddy & Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's), Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	An fresh start

It had been several years since the bite of 87 leaving Freddy Fazbear's Pizza not having the best reputation years later, it had veen rumors or course. 

To Mr. Fazbears shock the family hadent pressed charges, leaving that to be the only reason that his restaurant to be the only reason he was able to keep his business open at all.

The young man had been 10.

That was 15 years ago.

To his shock he had came across the now 25 year old at an store, leaving him to invite him to his restaurant which the young man hesitantly accepted.

And thats why the owner who was usually calm and collected now ran around like an chicken with his head cut off.

He had to make everything perfect he could still remember in his head the piece of skull that was missing from thr young man's head.

Who had waved Mr. Fazbear's panic away stating he was fine, he had his surgeries but he was fine. Straightening his tie making sure he looked professional the older male jolted when he heard one of his employees.

"He's here".


End file.
